Club Underworld
tumblr_mma61xdKSl1sprv58o1_500.gif tumblr_nk3xvtlkMH1qapks5o1_500.gif neo-tokyo-banner.jpg sunset cityscapes architecture buildings railroad tracks anime 1920x1080 wallpaper_www.wall321.com_68.jpg Underworld is a famous club on the south side of D2, at first Underworld was not as big as some of its fellow convocations of fist-pumping glory, but it's also one of the best of the bunch, hosting rocking DJs and dance nights that put others to shame. Underworld music crew mostly stick with the techno stuff, but even non-Electric Daisy enthusiasts can get into the party. Some of the city's most masterful spinners set up shop here. After becoming under new mangement as of reciently now being owned by the Tokumei no. The age limit to the club is 18 and up and admission to get inside is 100 tanz. Inside the club there are many things you can recivce like THC(Due it being legal in this RP xDD) This club opening starts at 8PM And ends at 3am. This club is also protected by Cyborgs Battle Units which was already there when the Tokumei No took over the place according to Max these arnt normal Cyborg seeing an EMP is usless towards them which is seen when he tried to shut one down. Also some of the workers inside the club are Cydriods which are at the peak physical and/or mental condition that the human mind can manufacture. It could even achieve such high feats without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their robotic species without being obviously over powered to a point. Also the Cydroid is capable of observing random scattered "junk" and subconsciously or effortlessly create a schematic then create an effective creation or device using said "junk". Could be used to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". The Tokumei No get there funds and Cydorids from The Doll house (Which would be seen in the future ep) The Bar/Smoking This club's bar is one of the best being modifed to have every drink known since the stone ages, how the bar works is each person would place their tounge inside a scanner where the head Cybrog incharge of the database sync your brainwaves to see what you want without you even thinking it. This Bar alone is one of the reason this club is were it is today and after the Tokumei took it over things only look up for this club. Next to the bar is where everyone could pick up some THC where their allowed to smoke within the club with even mixing it with their drink. tumblr_n4k73sHzhW1tw0yo8o1_500.gif tumblr_m87oo6b4551rx2v60o1_500.gif tumblr_mx7kjxhkME1sksf9so1_500.jpg Dancing floor/ Lap dances This is were the magic happens yup the best part of the club where babies are made and deppression starts, this is were you dance away your feelings and emotions right here in the club. This club also holds dance competions where winners are able to win up to 5000tanz but if they lose the losers must pay 200tanz. The Lap dance section is were people must pay 30tanz to get in but once their in the money they could send on a dance from one of Underworlds best dancer is apound them. tumblr_mfzhhfTN6u1rgtlhco1_400.gif Category:NightClub Category:Serizawa Family